ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sturm's Light
is the 23rd episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on December 9th, 2017.https://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story1942 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Sturm's Light" Synopsis Fukuide Kei is in Okinawa, and is calling Riku out. Desperate to inherit the villainous ambitions of Ultraman Belial, the villainous Alien Sturm challenges Ultraman Geed to their final battle. Plot One day, Laiha finds a note that was left behind by Riku. It reads that due to his fear of losing his friends, Riku has decided to go off to face Kei once and for all by himself. Knowing that it will be dangerous for Riku to go alone, and because she has business to settle with Kei herself, Laiha alerts AIB, and Moa is left behind with Leito and Pega to find any data that was left behind by Arie before her passing (and as backup in case Kei manages to succeed,) while Laiha and Zena head off to where Riku and Kei are planning to confront each other: Okinawa. As Moa and the duo look through Arie's files, Pega comes across an article about Kei's Sturm Organs, learning of how the alien has been using his past battles with Geed and Zero, and converting their light energy into darkness in order to strengthen himself. However, REM tells them something even more terrifying... Meanwhile, Riku arrives in Okinawa and comes across an astral projection of Kei himself. Chasing after the illusions, Kei reveals his past to Riku, as well as the fate of his race: The Alien Sturm. Long ago, their home was prosperous much like the Earth, until it was destroyed by savages and transformed into a small sun. Kei himself though despised the fact that he was nothing more than what he actually was, and was constantly thirsty for power, until he met Ultraman Belial. Taken in by the dark Ultra's power, Kei pledged his allegiance to him so as to obtain the same type of power as him (despite being used time-and-time again, as Riku points out to him.) Kei once again openly states his hatred in Riku for being chosen by Belial to be the Ultra's chosen one instead of him. with both men wishing to put an end to their battle once and for all, Riku transforms into Ultraman Geed, while Kei transforms into Pedanium Zetton. Eventually, Laiha and Zena arrive in the Naka Gusuku Castle Grounds, where they witness Geed and Pedanium Zetton's battle. Shortly before Riku and Kei faced each other, Moa informed Zena that Kei intends on increasing the power of his Sturm Organs to unfathomable levels by using the fires of his own home planet to strengthen him (with Okinawa being the site to do so due to a cosmic event that happens once every 30 years.) Kei's plan soon reveals itself when even Geed Magnificent's power cannot stand up to the superpowered Fusion Beast like it did before. Turning desperate, Geed switches to his Royal Mega-Master form, only for Kei to power-up even further by taking the Monster Capsules of Alien Emperor and Dark Lugiel and fusing them into himself, ballooning Pedanium Zetton to gigantic proportions that even dwarf Ultraman Geed himself! The titanic Fusion Beast attempts to crush Geed beneath its Sturm-powered fist, but due to its enormous size, Geed Royal Mega-Master manages to take advantage of its slower speed, and the gigantic Pedanium Zetton is destroyed once more, this time with the same attack that killed Chimeraberos: The Royal End attack. With Riku and Kei's battle finally over, Laiha and Zena find them both on a nearby cliff, with Kei severely weakened. Riku pleads Kei to stop fighting, but again it falls on deaf ears. Suddenly to everyone's shock, Isikari Arie suddenly appears, clad in white and very much alive! Arie then takes the monster capsules of Alien Emperor and Dark Lugiel from Kei, and in an ironic twist, she literally stabs him in the back and tears out his Sturm Organs, only to consume them herself and gain it's power! Finally, Arie reveals that she was Ultraman Belial in disguise the whole time, granting Kei the ability to Fusion Rise without knowing it so as to strengthen him until this moment. Feeling that Kei has served his purpose, Belial leaves Arie's body (which becomes lifeless once more) and leaves Earth, leaving Kei to die without his vital organs in a few days. Despite being double-crossed once more, the mortally-wounded Kei is jubilant that he was finally "chosen" by Belial to carrying his power, interpreting that now that Belial is in possession of his Sturm Organs, he is now one with Belial. Obliging to his master's wishes once more, Kei staggers backwards and falls off the cliff seemingly to his death. With Kei gone, and Belial having returned once more, Riku and the gang are now concerned about what is about to become of their home yet again. Meanwhile in Space, the now revived Belial summons a Geed Riser, and taking the Monster Capsules of Alien Emperor and Dark Lugiel, Belial fuses with them and unleashes a new demonic fusion form... Ultraman Belial Atrocious. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes